disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes
Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes is a 2007 V.Smile game about Ratatouille. In this game, Gusteau's restaurant is closed, but Remy's new restaurant, La Ratatouille, will open soon. Join Remy as he seeks inspiration and ingredients for his own dishes. Along the way, you'll learn directions, numbers, food categories, spelling and more. Are you ready for an adventure with Remy? Let's go! Summary Help Remy and Linguini create a new dish with a surprise secret ingredient. Learning Adventure Games Game 1: The Maze to the Market Remy needs to find his way back to the market. Help him find his way, but make sure he avoids the passers-by and obstacles. Find the correct visual hints to lead Remy to the market. The hints are about the colors, the door numbers, or the characteristics of the shops. There are also roads to cross and traffic lights to respect. Game 2: Choosing Ingredients Remy needs to explore the market to get inspiration for his new recipes. He has to sniff the ingredients to make the right choice. Help him choose foods of a specific color or belonging to a specific food category. In easy level, press the color buttons that match the color of the food to make your selection. Then, count the number of ingredients you need and put them into the right category. In difficult level, find the right food and then calculate how much of it you need. Watch out for the shopkeepers -- Remy must run from them! Game 3: Into the Sewers Remy leaves the marketplace with his list of ingredients for new recipes when a big gust of wind blows it into the sewer. Remy goes down into the sewer to look for his list. Find all the torn pieces of the list and avoid the obstacles. Jump on the stones or on the cans to cross the sewer. Game 4: The Puzzling List Put the pieces of the puzzle together so that the list is readable again. Use the pen or the joystick to move the puzzle pieces on the screen. Press the Enter button to pick up the puzzle pieces or drop them. Game 5: Back to the Kitchen When he comes out of the sewer, Remy is lost, but he smells the odor that comes from Linguini's terrible cooking. He has to follow the odor to get back to Linguini! Remy needs to collect the missing letters in the words in the scent clouds along the path. Jump to pick up the letters. Game 6: Anyone Can Cook Remy now has all the ingredients to cook his new dishes. For old times' sake, he'll prepare them with Linguini. Use the joystick or the pen to simulate the cooking actions. For example, press the pen tip onto the writing pad to simulate chopping. Learning Zone Games Please Be Seated Place the name cards into the correct places in alphabetical order on the table. Finishing Touches Help Remy put the finishing touches on each dish by adding garnish to it. Remy must add a specific color or category of food to each dish. Press the Enter button to pickup or drop a piece of food. Stacking the Dishes Help Remy stack the dishes onto one tray. Put the largest dish at the bottom, and keep adding dishes until the smallest is on top. Use the joystick or the pen to move on the screen. Press the Enter button to pick up or drop a dish. Select "Reset" to start over. Sniffing Out the Cheese Help Emile find the cheese among the pipes. The pipes on the wall have numbers and equations on them. The pipes are connected, one has the equation and another has the corresponding answer. If Emile enters one end of the pipe, he will automatically get out on the other end of the corresponding pipe. Use your math skills to lead him to the cheese. Fun With French There are 2 options to choose before entering the game: French Expressions and Food Vocabulary. French Expressions In this section, Remy and Emile will learn French expressions used to order food in a restaurant. Food Vocabulary In this section, Remy will learn some food vocabulary in French. A book appears on the screen. Select a food to learn its French name. Category:Ratatouille Category:Video games Category:V.Smile games Category:Merchandise Category: 2007 video games Category:Pixar video games